The present invention relates to whirlpool baths. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitary device characterized by separate delivery and recirculation spouts for liquids used in whirlpool baths.
Various liquid delivery or filling devices for use in conjunction with tubs, basins and whirlpool units are known in the art, as well as various recirculation devices for whirlpool units. A particularly desirable wide mouth spout for effecting liquid delivery to various receptacles has been made available in the art, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,328 to Jean C. Delepine, which spout is designed to ameliorate the noise level during filling and to eliminate the need for antisplash nozzles in filling operations involving tubs and basins of known construction.
Similarly, wide mouth spouts have also been employed, operatively connected to hot and cold water pipes, to provide a filling means for whirlpool baths.
Whirlpool baths or spas for health as well as for pleasure are well known and are becoming increasingly popular. Such units involve, briefly, a vessel or container into which water of varying, selected temperatures is introduced for bathing purposes. A recirculation pump draws water from the filled bath/vessel and recirculation of the water is effected by means of submerged nozzle/venturi fittings.
In certain units, as an additional feature, air is introduced by means of air inlet zones about the periphery of the nozzle with the air drawn into the stream of water by venturi action. The air emerges from the nozzle as bubbles within the stream of water, to provide aeration to the body of water and/or a vigorous massage of the body of the bather.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminar cascade delivery system for whirlpool baths or spas wherein separate filling and recirculation of a liquid may be effected by means of separate spouts incorporated in a unitary device.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a unitary double cascade unit for use in whirlpool bath or spa applications wherein means are provided to independently recirculate a portion of the liquid from the bath to provide a cascade or waterfall effect through and issuing from one spout while filling of the bath is accomplished using a separate spout opening, also achieving a cascade or waterfall effect.
To this end, in accordance with the invention there is provided a wide mouth double cascade liquid delivery unit for dispensing a curtain of liquid therefrom comprising superimposed elongated, wide and flat upper and lower liquid receiving and dispensing chambers, each of the chambers being in communication with the atmosphere via a long, narrow slot in a side of the chamber, the length of said slot being substantially equal to the length of the cross-section of said chamber transverse to the flow of the liquid from the chamber. Plumbing pipes for delivering liquid are operatively connected to each chamber. One of the liquid delivery pipes is connected to a source of hot and cold water, and the other to the whirlpool bath for liquid recirculation.
Control of the liquid flow is regulated by suitable valving means in the pipes, the valving means preferably located at or near the point of entry of the pipe into the chamber, with individual exterior valve controls provided on the opposite end walls of the delivery unit.
Installation of the unit to a bath is effected by mounting the unit to the lip of the bath by suitable, selected mounting means sufficient to maintain the unit securely attached to the bath, e.g., by threaded inserts. Anchoring components integrally attached to the bottom of and extending downwardly from the base of the unit are passed through appropriately spaced and numbered holes drilled through the lip, the inserts and unit then secured by means of two lock nuts. Installation is, of course, effected with the slot or water exit side directed to the interior of the bath.
A particularly desirable valve for use in the present unit is a ball valve, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,628 to Anthony DeGregorio, among others, wherein the liquid stream may be readily turned all the way on or off by the simple adjustment of a snap-action lever control.
Additionally, and if desired, the unit can be supplied with removable/replaceable trim pieces for aesthetic values, the trim fabricated of any suitable material, such as plastic, polished stainless steel, copper, chromium or the like.
Aesthetic values may also be imparted to the unit by, e.g., contouring the outer walls or a selected portion thereof. An example of contouring is set out in FIG. 1 in the ribbing design of cover plate 8 and also in the overhead view of plate 8 in FIG. 2.